The Journey- The Glaceon Chronicles 1
by HolonGlaceon
Summary: Jack, a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town and Chill, a glaceon originally from the Hoenn region, must stick together to reach The Surface. However, after Jack is taken, Chill must go on an adventure to save Jack because Jack saved his life. Of course, Chill decided it wouldn't hurt to get a few girlfriends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

One cloudy night, a young boy named Jack was overloaded with joy. He had finally become 10 years old, and was of age to become a Pokemon trainer. Jack planned in the morning to go to Professor Oak's laboratory to claim his dream pokemon- A squirtle. He envisioned him and his Squirtle going through good times as a kid, Wartortle and him having a blast as a teen, and an adult him with his Blastoise. The next morning, Jack woke up at the crack of dawn, preparing for a brand new Turtle-pokemon friend. He said bye to his mom, who had wanted to be a trainer when she was Jack's age, but was told no by Jack's grandfather. Jack walked out, and met his best friend Lenny. Len was also becoming a trainer, but would be choosing Bulbasaur, as it was custom in Len's family to choose Bulbasaur as the starter. He ventured off with his friend, and they got very close to the Makas bridge, a loose walker and biker bridge built newly on the south side of Pallet town. Jack couldn't wait to cross, and continue the walk to the lab. Just as Jack crossed the middle of the bridge however, a plank fell off the bottom. Jack and Len exchanged looks of horror, but then 2 more large wood pieces fell down to the abyss river below. Large splashes started to happen as the two made a run for it. A biker riding the path was carrying 2 sick Pokemon, and barely made it across the Makas. Len sprinted at full speed, happy that he joined the school's 5th grade track team. However, from the mainland, Len turned around and saw Jack struggling, wanting to help his long-time bestie, but not wanting to die. He made a run to save Jack, however Jack tripped on some loose wood, falling straight into the canyon below. "HELP!" Screamed Jack at full force! Len started flagging down help, but realized if he didn't move soon, he would die just like Jack. Tears in his eyes, Len sprinted back to the land. Jack's mother, who ran out to pick fresh berries and bread, saw a commotion in the distance, wondering what happened. She came over, and saw her son's best friend Len. "Len, what is the commotion?" she bellowed across the abyss. "Jack's dead, Mrs. Campbell!" he stated with tears in his eyes, crying like never before. She broke down immediately, sobbing. Her friend, Cathy Gloriden, was nearby, and comforted her. Len's mother Chelsea also arrived, and was grieving the loss of Jack. In fact everyone was mourning, and very respectful, including the small children. Len just hoped that Jack was having a great time in Heaven.

"Ouch! That really freakin' hurt!" Exclaimed Jack as he splashed in the shallow water. He was at the bottom of a canyon so deep, nobody had ever been heard from that explored it. It is rumored that it was filled with rayquaza, filling every corner. However, Jack spotted no rayquaza.

He was sad that he would not be getting squirtle, but surprisingly got over it fast. He was glad he had a few things- 8 Pokeballs his dad gave him, 4 waters, lots of food for his journey, a Pokedex, a small notebook and 2 pens, and a camera. He got the pokedex out and put it in his pocket. Suddenly, a screech for help echoed through the ravine. He at first thought it was Len, then realized that Len would not have jumped. Len probably thought he was dead. He went to the source, and found a small pokemon under a collapsed plank of wood. "Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Known for having 8 evolutions." said the Pokedex. Suddenly, a pokemon jumped out of the shadows. "Houndoom, the dark pokemon. Evolves from Houndour." said the Pokedex. The houndoom jumped at Eevee before Jack realized what was happening. It started at Eevee. "Leave that Pokemon alone! It did nothing against you!" said Jack. He pushed the Houndoom. It attacked him then instead of it's original target. The Eevee escaped the wood, and made a run for it. However, it turned back and saw Jack being attacked, knowing Jack saved it's life. That moment, it evolved into Glaceon. "Wow! A Glaceon!" said Jack. It ran over, and used a Shadow Orb on Houndoom. It went back a little, but barely flinched. Then, Glaceon used an ice attack on Houndoom. It was annoyed, but then Jack smashed a pot on houndoom. It was knocked out, and out cold. The Glaceon looked at Jack with scared eyes. Jack smiled, and the Glaceon jumped at Jack and hugged him. "Wow, Glaceon. You're my first Pokemon. Thanks for defending me." "Sure kid, what the fuck." Glaceon said in response. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST TALK!?" screamed Jack. "Oh shit you can hear me. Well then, ok." Said Glaceon. "Well, Glaceon, you should get a nickname." proposed Jack. "Yeah, how about Chill?" asked the Glaceon. "Yeah, I dig it!" Jack said to Chill. "Well, I guess we now must venture forward." Chill stated. "Yes, but I hope that we don't run into any danger." said Jack. Of course, Jack and Chill would be finding LOTS of danger. They would also meet some new friends, and something else would happen. However, you must read on to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Kidnapping

Chill walked with Jack down the ravine. Chill was hungry, and Jack was also, but they both knew they had to save the food supply. "Man, could you please just give me a protein bar or a bag of chips or something?" the starving Glaceon asked. "Fine we'll split this Nutri-Wheat whole valley bar." Jack responded. However, as he opened the bar, two silhouettes jumped out from behind a big rock. "Prepare for trouble!" One with a feminine voice said. "Make it double!" exclaimed a more masculine voice."Meowth, that's right!" Said a short creature with whiskers. "So, Ash, we see you are alone!" said the woman. "We are here to get that pikachu, once and for all!" Said the man. "Let's get em'!" Shouted the whiskers. "Wait, I think you have the wrong people!" said Jack with an obvious hint of fear in his voice. "Yeah, i'm not a pikachu, or whatever you said, and his name is Jack, not Ash!" Chill said. "Wait, that doesn't sound like a Pikachu!" The whisker creature/cat said. "I think that's a Glaceon!" Said the woman. "Well, that is even better than a Pikachu!" said the cat. "Seize it" they said. "Wait, if you leave Chill the Glaceon here, you can take me and my food supply!" "Well, Jessie, it IS good food." Said the man. "Yes, we will take you, and the food!" Jessie said. As they babbled, Jack put a bit of food on the ground for chill, with a drawstring bag, his pokeball and a water bottle. "Let's go, runt! Team Rocket is hungry!" said the cat! "Let's go!" they said in perfect unison harmony. "Aww shit." said Chill. "Well, I better get going." And chill ventured off.

After a while, Chill is tired and has used half the food and most of the water. The bag is getting heavy, so he eats the food, taking only an apple, 2 bags of cheese crackers, the water and the pokeball. He does find a rampway up after a while. After climbing it, he sees a giant balloon in the sky with the cat from the cave's face on it. He sees an endless jungle, and decides to explore. After some long walking, Chill's paws are tired, so he takes a break and rests. However, he hears cries for help. "Help!" yelled a nearby Jolteon, not seeing Chill charging. The Jolteon's attackers are a male and female duo of Kangaskhan, who were angry because the Jolteon had helped the female's baby up after it fell. Chill rushed in right as the male was going to kill the Jolteon, and used a Tail Whip to knock the Kangaskhan back. He then used Tackle. The kangaskhan were quite scared, and made a run for it while they could. "Hi, i'm Chill." said the Glaceon. "Umm… i'm Sparks, nice to meet you." said the Jolteon. The glaceon saw the Jolteon was bleeding, so he put her on his back and continued. They started in the forest when they noticed a faint glow in the distance. "Hey, look a light!" said the beautiful Sparks. "I'm going there" said Chill playfully. As chill ran towards it, he noticed an Espeon standing outside. "Hello, strangers." Said the Espeon. She knew they were strangers, but she saw a male, something they didn't have at all there, and an injured pokemon, so they let them in.

"Welcome, this is our home, fellow Eeveelutions." said the Espeon. "I'm Psych, but people call my Raven all the time." Then, a Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Sylveon, and Glaceon walked out. And all of them were females. "Hi, i'm Candy!" the Sylveon said. "The name's Green" said the Leafeon "I'm frosty" The glaceon said shyly, blushing because the Glaceon was a male. "I am Bolt" said the Jolteon. "Im Azar" said the Flareon "Hi, my name is Hydro!" said the Vaporeon. " And my name's Shade" said the Umbreon. "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, i'm Chill and this is my mate, Sparks." said Chill. Many of the eeveelutions gave Chill envious looks. "Could someone take her somewhere to rest and heal?" Asked Chill.

"Oh- sure thing" Said Candy and Azar. Chill crashed on the couch. Of course, seconds later, some others sat with him and looked his body down. "You look really good today!" said Frosty.

"Wow, Frosty, i'm sure he looks good every day." Bolt said. Chill lied down, being tired. However, he decided to test the girls to see which one would be his secondary mate. "So, would anyone WANT to take a nap with a dirty glaceon like myself?" Chill asked with a grin. They started jumping right as Candy and Azar walked in. "What's going on?" asked Azar "Oh, nothing you'd be interested in." said Greene. The sylveon and flareon then went with the others.

"Ok- listen up girls. I know that there are no other males here. I may be with Sparks, but I want someone else besides her. I will spend a day with each of you, decide myself on the 9th day who I will choose." proposed the Glaceon. He could tell they agreed, because they were all very excited. "OK-Tonight, I will take you, Hydro." said Chill. "You 7, decide the order of which you are coming, then just meet me each night with a new one." He said. And they did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Conflicts in Time

That night, when Chill was in his new room, bundled under the covers, he heard the door creak open. 'Yes, here is Hydro!' thought Chill. However, when he looked, it wasn't Hydro. In fact, it wasn't any of them. It was sparks! "Sparks, how nice to see you!" Chill said. He was happy to see her all healed up. "Nice to see you too,chill. Thanks again for your help today. I thought I might give you a little surprise." She said. He put his arm around her as their lips touched. Then, she reached down in the bed until she reached something attached to him. "Wait, sparks I don't think i'm ready for that yet." he said. "Ok" she said, and they slept happily, with her head nestled under his chin.

The next morning, Sparks walked out and found only Hydro at the table. "Howdy, Chill!" said Hydro. "Where were you last night?" asked Chill curiously. "Oh, I am sorry! I must have forgot!" She said, blushing. Meanwhile, Raven and Shade walked in. "Hey Chill." said Raven. "Tonight is our night." she said. "Ok, but Hydro forgot last night, so I thought i'd give her a 2nd chance."

"Oh please" said Shade "That little bitch always forgets, but Raven would please you good." she said with some cruelty towards Hydro. "Well, if you forgot, would you want me to give you another chance?" asked Chill. "Whatever." they both said as they walked off, steaming mad.

"Wow, thanks, nobody ever defends me. Those two are the meanest ones though." "No problem, you're one of the prettiest" Chill said as she blushed. "Come in tonight." "okay"

That night, Hydro came in, and they snuggled for a while. Hydro liked the idea of having a male to protect her against enemies, like a Mightyena from the mountain or a wild Beedrill. Even Shade and Raven could be bullies. "Goodnight, Chill." "Nite, Hydro."

The next day, Chill went with Frosty, who definitely was one of his favorites. They went berry picking. She just looked great, and she thought the same of him. That night, Sparks came in to sleep with him, and Frosty came in not long after. He slept with them both in his arms. At that moment, he decided he liked those two the best. That morning, Chill told Frosty that she won, and Frosty gave him a long, nice kiss. He said to not tell anyone though. He ventured out with Frosty and Sparks when all the sudden, they heard screams in the distance.

A mightyena attack was taking place! Green and Azar were fending off when Shade and the others made a run for it. Shade and Raven got injured and were saved by Hydro, who helped heal them. "Wow, thanks, Hydro!" Raven said. "Meh" said Shade, unenthusiastically. The trio returned just as the leader of the mightyena, Shaggy, led his pack away. "Hey, loser dogs!" Chill said. "Come finish what you started!" He screamed. "Oh no!" said Bolt. Shaggy came full force at Chill, who jumped, making Shaggy crash into a wall. Shaggy tried to kick Chill like a Hitmonlee, but Chill dodged and Tail whipped it. "That's my guy…" Said Sparks

"Excuse me!" said Shade. "He is MY man!" she said, vigorously, as she kicked Sparks down. "HEY, STOP!" Chill said as Shaggy escaped into the forest. "Oh really? Fight me, Chill!" challenged Shade "With pleasure" said Chill. Shade jumped over him, trying to knock him out, but he used Iron Claw, and cut her underbelly. She fell, tricking him into thinking that she was crying. He didn't buy it, and used a tackle to wrestle her down. She was pretty mad she got beat by him, and stormed off. "Wow, nice one dude!" said Bolt "Yeah that was SICK!" said Green.

"Who is tonight?" He asked. "How about me?" asked Raven. "Ok, you're on!" said Chill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Off to Save Jack

"Wow, you are good at sleeping!" said Raven "umm… is that a compliment?" asked Chill "Of course!" Raven responded "ok" said Chill meekly. Chill felt very odd about sleeping with her, especially because he thought she could read his mind. Then, he began thinking about Jack, and started to become very concerned about him. Beads of sweat traveled down Chill's cheek before he finally went to sleep, as far away from Raven as he could be. He felt a little bad though, so he at least put his arm around her. She warmly smiled and looked at him. She reeled him in for a kiss. "That was long overdue" she said with a tone of bedroom voice and a hint of mystery. Then they fell asleep, cuddling together. The next morning, Chill was thinking about Jack, and if he was ok(next chapter is about Jack and Team Rocket's side). He looked disturbed as he laid on the couch, so Frosty laid with him and cuddled. "Are you ok, Chill?" she asked. "Yeah I guess. I am just thinking about my old trainer, Jack. An evil gang called Team Rocket took him, and I need to rescue him." Frosty thought about it, and realized she could finally escape this little hut in the middle of nowhere. She definitely wanted to go on a big adventure with her man. "Why don't we do that then?" she asked. "I must go alone."responded Chill calmly. "No, you will get too lonely on your excursion! Take me and maybe Sparks, and we will have a blast!" She definitely thought he would want to do it. He thought about having 2 hot girls at his side, and made a decision. "Ok, frosty. Sounds good."he said with little enthusiasm. "Hey guys, whats up?" asked Sparks. "Oh, hey sparks!" they both said. "Hey sparks, wanna come with Chill and I to save his old trainer?" politely asked Frosty. "Oh, that sounds like danger, but fun!" said Sparks. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Chill. "Let's go!" Chanted frosty.

After starting a new journey, Chill was the least tired. He felt kind of bad abandoning the eeveelution home and taking Frosty, but he knew she needed him. Frosty was very glad to 'escape' the eeveelution home, and was happy she was with Sparks and Chill. Sparks didn't care- she was abandoned by her trainer. Then, they decided to have story time and each tell the others their origins. "Well, you may not know this, but I was bred in the Johto region. I was harassed as an Eevee because I was smaller than the others. Then, I got a growth spurt and everyone took it all back." said Sparks. "I eventually was sold to a boy named Caden Golden. Caden was very shy, and was bullied at school. He loved having me, and I protected him at school as long as he cuddled with me and fed me every day. In fact, at 6 years old, he was the youngest boy i've known to have his own Pokemon. Then one day, HE came." She said while her eyes watered up. "The man's name was Enzo Hobroddien, and he took everything. Little Caden was killed, oh dear, his mom was raped, and his big sister Emma was also killed. They took me and Emma's braixen, and sold the braixen to a Pokemon collector. I was of no use, so they dumped me in the frigid snow. Later, I evolved into a Jolteon when a charmander was being attacked by a Starmie, and it could use my help. Then, I came to the forest, got attacked by a Kangaskhan, and here I am now." she said, still mourning the death of Caden. "Wow, Sparks, I had no clue." said Frosty. "Yes, Sparks, I am truly sorry about Caden and his family" said Chill. Then, Chill hugged Sparks and Frosty.

"I started out as an annoying little eevee." Said Frosty. "A while back, I was bred in an Eevee mill, built for the sole purpose of breeding Eevee and ripping off people in need of one. I was one of the uglier ones, and.." "WHAT?" shouted Chill "HOW WERE YOU UGLY! YOU ARE SO PRETTY!" screamed Chill. "Well, Chill, I guess I got prettier from evolution. My story is basic, because I evolved near an ice rock, and came to 'The Hut'." she said."That's it?" asked Sparks, feeling like there was more to her backstory. "Yep. Your turn, Chill!" "Ok-here it is!" Chill said, raising suspense between the girls. "Read Chapter 1." said Chill. "What the fuck is a 'Read Chapter 1', Chill?" asked Sparks. '30 minutes later…' "OK, we read it, Chill." said Frosty.

"Now tell us where you were born!" asked Sparks. "Hoenn region." said Chill very blankly.

"Ok, lets just go, guys." said Frosty.

That night, they entered the mountainside. "Wow, its really getting cold, isn't it!" said Sparks. "Yeah, that's cause you're a Jolteon, and we're Glaceons" said Frosty. "I'm off to get some firewood" said Sparks. "Well, we will sleep here." said Frosty.

"I love you, Chill"

I love you too, Frosty"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jessie's Agreement

Team Rocket's balloon flew overhead of the forest in a matter of minutes. Jessie had a devilish look, while James just looked...confused. Meowth was bickering to their new hostage for a snack. At the time, even though Jack could speak to Pokemon, Team Rocket had no clue, nor did Meowth. He gave in after Jessie kicked him-they were all rude to him, but the pink-haired radical Jessie was the worst. Meanwhile, at the mountain base, Chill and Frosty kept an eye out for Jack or Team Rocket's balloon. Little did they know Team Rocket would be walking right up to them. At the same time, James and Meowth went for a leak while Jessie and Jack stayed at the blimp. Jack gave the lady a bag of Snack Mix when she agreed to something. "Listen, kid. These two morons always get in my way. If we let the balloon loose, they will think we left. In reality, I actually think you'd be smarter than them." Jessie proposed. "Really? I agree Jessie- those 2 buffoons are dumber than a Psyduck and a Quagsire in a lab full of multi-million dollar equipment." said Jack. "Well, let's get going." she said. And they cut the rope holding the balloon.

"Oh, no Meowth! They have departed without us!" James yelled. "Oh crapple, I need an apple!" said Meowth. "That made NO sense, Meowth!" James insisted. "They probably left because of YOU and your dumb little cat-schtick!" screamed James. "No, to be honest, you and your whole 'Make it double' thing all these years has been so copying Jessie!" said Meowth.

"Look, kid. They are already bickering and it has been-" (she checks pocket watch) "-1 minute and 15 seconds," she said with a facepalm. "Well, let's leave" proposed Jack "Yes, let's do that. Great idea" said Jessie gleefully. After a while of walking, they begin to get tired, so they stop for a snack. Jack actually likes working with Jessie, and then proposed a deal. "Listen, Jess" he said. "If you respect my own pokemon at all times, I can help you get pokemon! For me to get a new, exquisite pokemon, all I have to do is pay for it!" said Jack. "Well, kid that idea is not bad. I agree!" Jessie and Jack shook hands, and all the sudden, they saw a wild jolteon walking with 2 glaceon, one taller than the other. "Hey, look kid, out first bounty!" said Jessie. "Wait, I need to see if that's my friend Chill first." said Jack. "O.K" she said, sighing.

"Chill, is that you?" asked Jack. Chill turned around defensively, and instinctively pounced on him. "I mean no harm, Chill!" then, a memory of getting saved flashed in Chill's eyes. Something that was unforgettable, even to him. "Jack! Great to see you!" said Chill, obviously sorry about the pounce. "Hey, I'm Chill's friend Sparks, and that is Frosty." said Sparks. "Wow, Chill, reeling in the chicks, huh?" mocked Jack "Shut up dude! Hahaha!" said Chill, playfully. Jessie saw the mingling, and thought just leaving may be the best, but decided to try being good and traveling with them "Hey, what's up guys-" she tried to say as Chill absolutely destroyed her. "Chill, back down. Back down now!" screamed Jack. "Chill, c'mon we need to be nice. This is our friend, Jess, or Jessie." said Jack. "Please don't hurt me! My team rocket gang was killed, and I need to survive!" Jack knew she was lying, but if he objected, Chill would've attacked her again. "Yes, guys. She needs to survive, but will be LEAVING soon" he said as he winked at her. She nodded. "Well, let's get going." said Frosty. And everyone looked at her because she hasn't talked the whole chapter. So far. Later, they found a mountain side area and camped out. Sparks and Jessie found out that they both like playing the game Skip-Bo, and Jessie brought a deck of Skip Bo cards to play with. Then, they taught Jack as well. Frosty laid in Chill's arms as they watched the luminous moonlight, and the abyss of space. Frosty called out the Taurus and Virgo, while Chill found the Big dipper and the Aquila eagle. They fell asleep there. Sparks was jealous when she saw the two, when she walked over, Chill reached his arm out like instinct and kissed her. Jessie had a sleeping bag, but it was meant for two people, so she offered Jack and he accepted. Everyone laid in their sleeping areas very peacefully.

The following morning, breakfast had to be made. Most of the gang were breakfast eaters, besides Sparks, who was happy to eat, but not used to it. Jack whipped up some fresh eggs and bacon on a makeshift-griddle, mean while Frosty and Jessie made some cinnamon toast and poured some orange juice. Jessie was thankful to be eating something besides bricks, unpurified oceanic-salt water, and leftovers from behind a Denny's (all that's there is creamer, undercooked sausages, and raisins.) After the breakfast, they each ate a jelly doughnut.

Jessie was wondering what James and Meowth were either failing at, or arguing about.

Next chapter- (plot spoilers), where Frosty and Sparks may or may not fight over who is Chill's dominant mate, James and Meowth fight over what color James' hair is, and Chill and Jack bicker over who saved who in the houndoom-ravine incident. Stay Tuned!


End file.
